


Art for bandomreversebb: # 18 Space AU

by turlough



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Bandom Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Other, Spaceships, Wallpaper, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first entry to the 2011 <a href="http://bandomreversebb.livejournal.com/">bandomreversebb</a> on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for bandomreversebb: # 18 Space AU

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to my faithful art betas, [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) & [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps) \- I could never have done it without you!

Click to enlarge:  
[](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2012_brbb_18_large.png)

I was incredibly lucky and had my art picked by [jjtaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor) who was inspired to write a wonderful Gerard-centric My Chemical Romance-in-space story:

[**Space Looks a Lot Like New Jersey**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3790381) (on AO3) or [here](http://jjtaylor.dreamwidth.org/397521.html) (on DW) or [here](http://jjtaylor.livejournal.com/404124.html) (on LJ)  
_A ship's captain has a lonely job, but sometimes that's because he's chased everyone else away._ (Gerard/Frank; 8,350 words)


End file.
